


A Magical Event

by Calescent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, with friends like these...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calescent/pseuds/Calescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oghren finds out that Solona and Anders have a past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Event

“So you made out with the Hero of Ferelden?” Oghren said, laughing. “A little hoity-totty in the Circle? Creating magic in the moonlight?”

Solona checked to make sure she hadn’t caught on fire since she last looked. _Nope._

“It was one time, a long while ago. She wasn’t even the Hero then. Just another mage apprentice. There was a game, and we had to go into a dark closet for several minutes,” Anders explained.

Nathanial glanced at her and Solona covered her face. _Why was this happening?_

“Did you, heh heh, do the robe thing?”

“No. It was only kissing, and some gropes on my part, shame now that I think about it. What could have been…”

“Are you going to let them continue to talk about this?” Velanna asked, glaring at the party but talking to Solona. 

“It is the truth,” Solona murmured, not quite able to look up yet. 

“Well, I don’t really want to hear about the Commander’s love life so let’s keep moving,” Nathanial said briskly, starting off down the path.

“Heh, I wonder what Alistair would say about this.” Oghren wondered aloud.

“He already knows,” Solona said, forcing herself to walk after Nathanial and nearly face-planting as she tripped over a root. 

Anders laughed. “Well that’s no fun.”

 _They can’t keep talking about this forever,_ Solona reminded herself. _But at least this way I will stay warm in the Deep Roads._


End file.
